The present application relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus, particularly, to a display device and an electronic apparatus including a parallax barrier pattern.
Hitherto, a display device and an electronic apparatus including a parallax barrier pattern are known (e.g., see JP-A-2004-206089).
JP-A-2004-206089 discloses a multiple view display (a display device) which includes a TFT substrate formed with a thin film transistor (TFT), a counter substrate (a color filter (CF) substrate) provided to face the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer pinched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Furthermore, a polarizer is formed on the surface of the counter substrate at the side opposite to the liquid crystal layer. A parallax barrier for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image or two different images is disposed on the surface of the polarizer at the side opposite to the counter substrate. Furthermore, the parallax barrier includes a parallax barrier substrate and a parallax barrier aperture array (a parallax barrier pattern) having a plurality of opening portions (slits) formed on the surface of the parallax barrier substrate. In addition, although it is not clearly described in JP-A-2004-206089, the polarizer formed on the surface of the counter substrate and the parallax barrier aperture array of the parallax barrier are attached to each other using an adhesive layer or the like, whereby the counter substrate and the parallax barrier are fixed to each other.